Black Shadow (SSB6)
This article is for Black Shadow's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Black Shadow. thank You! Black Shadow () is an unlockable newcomer in the game Super Smash Bros. universe. He is the first F-Zero villain to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. franchise. Like many other playable characters, Black Shadow's facial expressions have been exaggerated to reflect his appearances in the F-Zero Anime, and F-Zero GX. Regardless of which version of the game is played, it has been confirmed that Norio Wakamoto will reprise his role of Black Shadow once again for the first time since 2004. How to Unlock *TBA *TBA *Get him to join your party in The Wrath of Shadows. Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Black Shadow punches with his left arm, followed by a punch from his right arm, and finishes with a head slam. *Dash Attack - Black Shadow charges at the opponent head first. *Forward tilt - Black Shadow preforms a long swipe with his arm. *Up tilt - Black Shadow preforms an uppercut that propels the opponent upwards. *Down tilt - Black Shadow crouches down and punches at the opponents feet. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Black Shadow throws out an electrically charged punch. *Up smash - Black Shadow releases a burst of electricity from his horns. *Down smash - Black Shadow crouches down and releases a burst of electricity from both of his forearms. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Black Shadow preforms a midair spin with his bull feet. *Forward aerial - Black Shadow does a forward sweep with his feet. *backaerial - Black Shadow reaches his body out forwards while preforming a backwards kick. *Up aerial - Black Shadow does an upwards kick in midair. *Down aerial - Black Shadow releases electricity from his feet. Grabs and throws *Grab - Black Shadow reaches his hand out and lifts a foe by the neck. *Pummel - Black Shadow flexes his muscles to choke the opponent. *Forward throw - Black Shadow hold the opponent back a second before launching them forward. *Back throw - Black Shadow carelessly tosses the opponent behind him before delivering a strong back toss. *Up throw - Black Shadow slams the opponent into the ground and then launches them into the air. *Down throw - Black Shadow slams the opponent into the ground and charges electricity into them. Special Moves *Neutral special - Darkness Gather: Black Shadow punches his fists together and roars as a charge appears in his horns. The next Smash attack he connects will do double damage and knockback. *Side special - Bull Rush: Black Shadow charges forward helmet-first. If it connects, the opponent stays stuck to the helmet as he grabs them and throws them upwards. *Up special - Matador: Black Shadow grabs his cape, shrouds himself, and teleports from his current location. If he teleports to an enemy's hitbox, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. *Down special - Black Lightning: Black Shadow charges dark shrouded electricity with his hands. The next grab a player performs will shock opponents on grab by 10% and increase knockback during a throw. Final Smash *Dark Highway - Black Shadow pulls his cape around himself and vanishes in a veil of darkness. He reappears in his Black Bull, alongside Zoda in the Death Anchor, Deathborn in the Dark Schneider, Blood Falcon in the Blood Hawk, The Skull in the Sonic Phantom, Don Genie in the Fat Shark, Bio Rex in the Big Fang, Baba in the Iron Tiger, and Octoman in the Deep Claw. They race across the stage akin to the hazard on Port Town, but do more knockback, and some race atop each other as they pile onto the active stage. Taunts *Black Shadow's hand glows as he preforms a loud laugh. *Black Shadow poses as his cape blows in the air. *Black Shadow outstretches his arms and gives a roar as electricity pulses along his arms. On-Screen Appearances *The Black Bull comes in and spins to a stop. Black Shadow then jumps out and glares at the opponent while the Black Bull speeds off. *Black Shadow outstretches his arms and gives a roar as electricity pulses along his arms. Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Black Shadow is one of the first villains to appear in the The Wrath of Shadows. He is first seen attacking Peach's Castle and Toad Town with a massive futuristic gunship. He also deploys a batch of Death Soilders to distract Mario, Toad/Toadette, and Yoshi while he proceeds to kidnap both Peach and Kate Alen and take them with him in the gunship. Alternate Coustumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Males